Final Date
by castle202
Summary: It's Labor Day weekend and Rick and Kate are back in Cape May. But could this be their final date? My typical fluff. Lots of dialogue and little plot! Last for this series. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Final Date**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Spoiler Warning: Possible spoilers up through the season 3 finale. _Knockout _episode did not happen in this universe.

**Chapter One**

_This story takes place approximately 3 ½ months after 'the Second Official Date'. Its Labor Day and Rick and Kate are back in Cape May. It's been a great summer, and the tragic events in 'Knockout' never happened! Please enjoy, Once again, no beta reader, so all mistakes are mine. If anyone is interested in proofing future chapters, please let me know!_

Kate Beckett sat relaxing in the passenger seat of Rick's Ferrari as he drove them along the Garden State Parkway, as happy and peaceful as she could ever remember being.

For the last three months, she and Rick had managed to balance working NYPD cases, finishing his latest novel for publishing, and taking several trips to Cape May and even once to the Hamptons.

Of course, they had also managed to include an incredible amount of personal, intimate time, or as Castle had insisted on labeling it, '_red hot, smoking sex'__. _Kate was no prude, but she was absolutely amazed at the frequency, intensity and sheer passion they continued to elicit in each other.

"Rick, do you know how crazy our lives have been? I think we just need to spend this weekend sleeping!" She laughed, but Kate knew that her body required some much needed rest this weekend.

He glanced over the top of his sunglasses at her, a disapproving scowl on his face. "No way, Beckett. I told you I was driving so you could relax. Once we get there I've got awesome things planned!"

"Castle, this whole summer has been_ awesome_. I don't need anything more, honest. Let's just cuddle all Labor day weekend, pleeeaaase?" She leaned back in her seat, feeling the warm sun and the breeze on her face. She was a little disappointed that both Alexis and Lanie had declined to join them, but was also secretly relishing some alone, quiet time with Rick. Her Rick.

It had been an incredible, heart-stopping summer. She somehow knew that was what the rest of their lives would be like, as well. "Neither of us like to do things at half speed, including sex," she chuckled to herself, adding enthusiastically, "and I can't wait to spring my surprise on him."

"Detective, there will be plenty of cuddling, trust me," Rick replied devilishly, interrupting her thoughts while reaching for her hand. "Of course, if you're having trouble keeping up with me, I guess we could look into expanding my harem of women…"

It was Kate's turn to scowl. "If you so much as glance at another woman in a bikini this weekend, I will shoot you! Because Mr. Playboy author, you are officially off of the market." She squeezed his hand tight. "Forever," she added under her breath, wondering if he heard her over the roar of the seventy mph wind.

Rick Castle heard her. "If only she knew," he laughed contently to himself. "Rest, Beckett, rest," he implored as he floored the accelerator and effortlessly passed a string of vehicles.

Rick smiled contently as she closed her eyes while seated next to him. They had spent a wonderful summer together. And as he had promised Kate at the end of their _second official date_, now that their future intentions had been discussed, he had not pressured her about time lines.

It was a little over three months ago during that fateful walk on the beach where they had agreed on what they wanted for their future: a family of two or three more kids (Castle had started the bargaining at an even dozen, but Kate had worn him down); Kate would keep working, because it was her passion; Castle would be the one and only nanny their kids would know, with occasional relief from friends and family - absolutely no paid paramours for their children; and Kate's final ultimatum, from which she wouldn't budge: in order to allow Castle to focus on his childrearing duties and writing, she would use most of her detective salary to pay for a maid and a part-time chef.

For Rick Castle, the whole scenario sounded too good to be true, but then again, any scenario that ended with him in bed each night with this incredible woman was absolutely perfect.

"Know what I was thinking about, Beckett?" he asked mischievously.

She yawned in the seat next to him. "Five minutes! I knew you couldn't stop talking for very long and let me sleep." She sighed contentedly. _Dear God, Mom, do I love this man. _

She continued, an amusing tone in her voice. "What were you thinking, Castle? Please don't tell me about some fantasy of _doing it_ in a filthy, disgusting rest stop, because I refuse to go there with your demented mind."

Castle feigned a look of horror on his face. "Why Beckett, you're the one with the dirty mind! I would never consider such a thing!"

He raised his eyebrows naughtily. "Actually, I _was_ thinking about a quick roadside pullover somewhere private to see if we could have some _red hot smoking sex _in the driver's seat! Bet we could pull it off, although there's not a lot of room to maneuver…"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Castle."

"I was actually thinking about names." His mind tended to change gears at lightning speed, but by now Kate was used to it.

"Names?"

"Yes, names. Kids' names."

"Kids' names?"

"Is there an echo in here?" he teased.

"Explain yourself, Castle."

"_Our _kids' names! Or potential names. You know, what we would call them."

"That's generally what a name is."

"Funny."

"I'm here all week."

"Come on, Kate. You must have thought about it. What would you want to name our kids?"

She grew quiet. Rick always managed to get her to open up about things that she never dreamed of sharing with another person. How many of these intensely private conversations had they already had while driving in this car? Kate wondered to herself.

Rick drove in silence, waiting patiently for the Beckett onion to peel off another layer.

When she finally spoke, Rick could barely hear her somber voice over the wind. "Everyone just assumes I would want to name a girl after my Mom, you know, Johanna."

Kate looked ahead intently. "But I don't think I want that, Rick. It would hurt too much, hearing her name every day. Yet there's a part of me that _loves_ that idea. To name our child in acknowledgement of her and what she meant to me." She sighed wearily. "So I guess the answer is I haven't a clue. I'm stuck, you know?"

They drove in silence for several minutes, as per their usual routine for these deep conversations.

"What about Hanna?" Rick asked sincerely.

"What?"

"Hanna. It's close to Johanna, so everyone would know, but it's not her name. She would be her own person, but each and every day our little girl would be a living tribute to her grandmother."

Kate looked across at Castle in total disbelief. "How did you do that?" she asked in wonder.

"Do what?"

"Come up with that idea so fast? I mean I've only struggled with this for like, I don't know_, forever_?"

"So you like my idea for a girl's name?" he beamed.

"Yes, I think I love your idea, Castle. Hanna. It sounds just right."

"Does this mean I get the pullover sex?" he asked anxiously.

"Castle."

"If I do well in coming up with our boy's name do I also get to have sex at a dirty rest stop?"

"Castle."

"We could put a blanket down, Beckett. I have a nice clean one in the back!'

"Castle!"

"Or standing up in a stall! Now that would be smokin'!"

"Castle!"

"Yes, Kate?"

"Wake me when we get to Cape May."

"Yes, Kate."

"Castle?"

"Yes, Kate?"

"I love you."

"I know."

Kate settled back in the leather seat and relaxed as best she could. She _did_ need to rest. And she silently relished the notion that, once again, there would be very little sleep to be had in Cape May.

Two hours late the Ferrari pulled up in front of the Beckett home, a now familiar stop for the sports car. They had put more miles on it in the last three months than Rick had put on it in the two years he had owned it. Beckett liked her speed, especially on their frequent out of town jaunts. Whenever feasible, the Ferrari was always her vehicle of choice.

Kate looked at the house contently through her sleepy eyes, flooded with both special old and new memories. A quizzical look suddenly began to form on her face. Something was different. Were there extra rocking chairs on the porch?

A beaming Castle appeared in front, blocking her view. He opened the car door for her and said softly, "Are you ready for this final weekend to begin, Kate?"

"Castle, why are you making such a big deal about this? I know we haven't made it down in over a month but really, how many weekends have we managed to escape together…" Kate stopped short when she got a clear view of the house. She stared at it, back at Castle and then at the house again.

"Castle?" She finally managed to whisper.

On the front porch there were now two separate rows of rocking chairs. But what caught Kate's eye was who was coming out of the home's front door. Dressed in shorts, tee shirts and sunglasses with the customary beach towel wrapped around their necks, a parade of people playfully emerged to take their respective seat in a rocking chair - Alexis, Martha, Lanie, Esposito, Ryan and Jenny, each grinning and waving at her as if they were in a parade.

She leaned back against the car and stared at Rick. "Castle?" Her voice was still questioning but definitely more forceful.

"Kate, welcome to the official extended family of Johanna Beckett Labor day weekend gathering at the shore," he said softly, reaching for her hand.

Kate just stared. "I…I don't understand."

"You said our lives have been crazy and they have been. I wanted a special weekend with the people that mean the most to us, Kate. To close out this summer in style. Kind of a _final date_, if you will."

He grinned while taking her hand. "Come on, let's go greet our guests. And there's someone special that's been waiting for you," he added solemnly.

Kate walked toward the porch still in a daze. She started smiling and giggling at Alexis and Lanie, who waved at her furiously from their chairs, when suddenly the front door opened again.

Kate Beckett froze in place. What on earth had Castle done?


	2. Chapter 2

Final Date Chapter Two

Out of the front door walked Jim Beckett, complete with a tear in his eye and dressed in the faded Cape May Yacht Club tee shirt he had worn almost twenty years ago when he and Kate had taken sailing lessons together.

"Dad?" Kate's voice cracked as she made her way up the steps into her father's waiting arms.

"Yup, Katie, it's me. Don't ever doubt the persuasive powers of your boyfriend, there. I wouldn't want to buy any swamp land off of him!" He wrapped her in a crushing hug.

"Dad," Kate was clearly in shock. "You're here. I mean, are you OK? It's been…oh God, Dad, you're really here!" She pulled back to stare into her father's face, with wonder, awe and several tears evident in her face as well.

"Kate, I promise, "Jim Beckett soothed her, "this is a good thing, it was time." He leaned into her ear. "I couldn't have done this without Rick. Without all of them, really. We need to talk later. But right now you need to go and say hello to your friends. They've been waiting for you."

Kate sighed deeply and turned to accept greetings from the gang, who took turns hugging, laughing and teasing her. Lanie was the worst.

"Oh God, girl, thank goodness this is over!" She wailed dramatically. "Castle has been scheming for over two months about this and had us all sworn to secrecy. And this girl is no good with keeping secrets!"

Kate giggled before turning a stern eye towards a grinning Rick Castle. "Mr. Castle, do you mind explaining yourself? What on earth are you up to with all of this?" She put her hands on her hips in mock consternation.

"Frankly, Beckett," he said in a huff, "my motives are pure. I was hoping by having some witnesses down here you'd be able to control yourself around me. So that maybe, just maybe, we could get some actual sleep."

Kate rolled her eyes and slapped him in the arm. "Richard Castle! How dare you imply that I'm the one who can't keep my hands to myself in bed! You're the one who's insatiable!"

"Beckett, please," he intoned sarcastically while gesturing to a grinning Alexis. "Don't discuss our bedroom secrets in front of my daughter."

"Castle!" Kate was laughing as she smacked him again. Twice. Three times.

"Ouch! OUCH!" He yelped playfully raising his arms to ward off her attack.

Suddenly, the situation in front of Kate began to crystallize in her mind. She stopped playfully whacking away at Castle and took a look around at the ragtag group.

"Wait a minute! Where are you all staying? Did Castle make you reservations at a Bed and Breakfast?"

'"Now Kate, where would be the fun in that?" Castle teased.

"He wouldn't hear of it. Said it would ruin the family bonding karma or something." Alexis laughed.

Kate shook her head. "But we can't all stay here." She turned to Rick with a concerned look. What on earth had he planned? Some elaborate slumber party? He did have the mind of nine year old, sometimes.

"Castle, you're not making them sleep on the floor or something stupid like that? Not on the beach? Oh please, not in some grand tent you managed to rent, I hope?" Kate hesitantly tried to peer around the side of the house in an attempt to see the back yard, but Lanie and Esposito moved to block her view.

"Sweetie, do I look like I would last _one night_ sleeping in a tent?" Lanie asked haughtily.

"Oh God, Castle,_ we're_ not sleeping in a tent?" Kate's eyes grew even wider as she leaned over Lanie's shoulder in another vain attempt to look for a tent pitched somewhere on the property.

"Do I look like I would last _one hour_ sleeping in a tent?" Castle asked dubiously.

Jim saw the anxiety on Kate's face and tried to explain what was going on. "Rick has it all covered Katie, just relax. I've got to admit when he first called me abut it I was skeptical, but he pulled it off."

Jim chuckled while shaking his head. "Never doubt this man when he says he wants to do something to surprise you."

Kate turned to her Dad, her face now looking utterly confused. "Dad, I don't understand. What did he do, dig a basement bunker or something?"

Castle stepped off of the porch steps and waved his arms.

"Look around Kate, "he said in a loud, demonstrative voice. "Behold the Beckett family compound, if you will. Kind of like Hyannis Port, but much more quaint, don't you think?" He was grinning at her, his arms spread out to his sides.

"You've totally lost me, Castle." She stood there staring incredulously back at him.

Kate heard her Dad's voice coming from behind her. He sounded like he might be still in disbelief, as well. "Katie, Rick bought the Mason and the Torbolli places on each side of us. We now have all three houses to stay in."

"What did you just say?" Kate felt her head spinning. She turned to stare at her Dad, sure that he had misspoken.

He shrugged his shoulders innocently. "You heard me. He _bought _their houses for you, Kate."

She turned back to Castle, her face getting flushed. "But we just saw Jack and Marie Mason when we were here last month. That place has been in there family for over 25 years. They sold it? Just like that?" She glared at Castle, bewilderment and a touch of anger in her eyes.

This time it was Martha voice that jumped into the fray.

"Darling, when you offer triple the market value, family sentiments can become problematic."

"_Triple?_ Castle? What have I told you about throwing your money away on me?" Kate's voice was adamant. She absolutely hated it when Rick lavished gifts on her. She never wanted anyone to think she was after his money.

"But I didn't throw it away on anybody! I invested in a legacy for our family. It's for our kids, and hopefully for our grandkids. It's for everyone. I mean Kate, we only had two bedrooms to work with here." Castle pleaded.

Kate blinked and sat down on the steps, totally dazed by the conversation. "I need to process all of this," she mumbled to know one in particular. "You really _bought _both of those houses_?_"She shook her head in disbelief.

Lanie tried to lighten her mood. She sat down next to Kate and took her hand.

"Honey, this is a good thing. You know you love it down here! Now we can all come down together. And Castle says we're all going to go shopping tomorrow to help decorate!" She squeezed her hand as Kate sat completely dazed, her forehead resting on her other palm.

Ryan was the next to try and get her to relax." You think you're stunned, Beckett. Poor Esposito just found out about the mandatory antiquing that is taking place this weekend."

"Shoot me now, bro,'" Esposito dead panned. "I'd rather have been made to sleep on the damn beach."

His comments brought a slight smile to Kate's face, but she continued to sit there talking quietly to herself. "But, I don't…we can't… this is crazy…he can't just buy houses without telling me…I _absolutely_ _hate_ _it_ when he spends his money like this!"

Finally, Jim Beckett sat down on the other side of Kate and put his hand on her leg reassuringly. "Katie, sweetie?" he said softly. "Accept Rick's gift to you, please? Your Mom would have loved this whole idea. Especially the part about potential grandkids!"

He paused and then added quietly, "Didn't she once tell us her dream was to take over this entire street and invite everyone she loved down here for a big old fashioned block party? Rick is making that happen for us."

Kate looked up directly into her father's eyes. Where she usually saw pain and despair, she saw a spark of joy and enthusiasm. She smiled back at him.

Meanwhile, Castle began anxiously pacing in front of them. "_The_ _whole block_?" He said panicking. "Jim, you didn't tell me that! OK, OK. Let me get the realtor on the line and see if I can…" He pulled out his phone and began frantically searching his contacts for the realtor's number.

Kate jumped up and grabbed Castle's arm.

"Castle! Stop!" She took his phone out of his hand and tossed it to Lanie.

He looked at her sheepishly. "But if that was her dream, Kate, I'll make it happen. I just need more time..."

"Rick, _no_." Kate said firmly while taking both his hands in hers. Her face softened.

"What you've done is perfect. And thoughtful. Rick, its all …magical. You've managed once again to make everything magical for me." Kate finally smiled.

Rick shoulders slumped and he finally appeared to relax. "I just want to make you happy, Beckett. I_ need_ to make you happy." They stared tenderly into each other's eyes, oblivious to everything around them.

"You do. _Always,_" Kate whispered.

She gently put her arms around Castle's neck and pulled him into a deep, warm, sensuous kiss.

On the porch, Ryan elbowed Esposito and grinned, "I guess Beckett's on board about the family compound, hey?"

Esposito elbowed him back. "I'd say by the looks of that kiss, the whole kids and grandkids thing is a done deal as well!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Final Date**

Chapter Three

That evening the group sat out on the extended back patios, enjoying the evening breezes and the delicious barbeque foods that Ryan, Esposito and Castle had prepared. Laugher, teasing and an endless supply of ideas about the weekend festivities were bantered about, with numerous conversations going on at once.

Jim Beckett wandered over to his daughter, who was sitting alone in an Adirondack chair sipping iced tea, apparently lost in thought.

"Everything OK, Katie?" he asked while taking the chair next to her.

"Dad, it's just so unbelievable. Castle pulled all of this off…" she glanced around them. The back yards of the three houses had been transformed into a long, casual recreation area. Behind the Beckett home, now known as _Casa Johanna_, the old deck had been replaced and was dominated by a gorgeous, ten foot teak table and benches. An additional level of decking surrounded the main one and was populated with various lounge chairs and chaises. An impressive outdoor kitchen, compete with the largest barbecue grill Kate had ever seen, flanked the entire back of the modest property.

For the back yard of the larger, four bedroom house, now officially dubbed _Casa Lanie_ since she had been put in charge of its décor, a smaller deck had been built and contained assorted comfortable chairs and a huge umbrella table set. Behind it was a custom built stone fire pit and matching benches. And finally the back yard of the other home, closest to the sea and dubbed _Casa Alexis_, sported a delicate gazebo facing towards the distant ocean, elevated just enough so that you could sit inside and see the shore line. Open grassy sections surrounded it and if Kate knew Castle's thinking, they were to be the future play areas for kids. And grandkids.

Jim Beckett grinned. "I've got to take some of the credit, I guess."

Kate looked surprised.

"After he had bought the houses Rick told me what he wanted to do back here, but I knew he couldn't possibly come in person without tipping you off. So I volunteered to be his point man."

Kate was simply astonished. "Dad, you were down here before today?"

"I came by myself last month. Rick mentioned how you two come and talk to your Mom. So that's what I did. And I know now that she would want all of this to happen." He sat quietly for a few minutes, lost in Johanna memories.

"Anyway, I arranged for Ben from the yacht club to be our project manager, and they pulled all of this work off in less than three weeks." He beamed proudly, before adding. "Of course, I wouldn't want to see that overtime bill!"

Jim reached out and took his daughter's hand. "Kate, your Castle, he's….special."

"I know, Dad. Believe me, I'm not letting him go."

"Are you sure you're not going to get scared? I know how you can be, Kate. You don't even let me know what's going on inside that head a lot of times." His voice showed concern.

Kate sighed. "Dad, for so long I was convinced that there would never be anybody I could totally trust. But Castle just wouldn't give up on me! For almost three years I pushed him away and he just kept coming back." She took her Dad's hand.

"He knows me so well. Better than I know myself, sometimes. It feels so good to have someone like that, to share everything with. Like you and Mom had." She added quietly. "I know we're going to be together for a long time. In fact, I've got a little surprise for him before the weekend is over." She was smiling as they both squeezed each other's hands a little tighter.

Castle's boisterous laugh resonated from the other end of the deck. Kate glanced over and saw him perched casually on the railing, sipping a beer. He was barefoot, dressed in classic white kakis and a deep blue Polo golf shirt, his tanned face and arms reflecting how much time he and Kate had actually been able to spend a the beach this summer.

Kate remembered Castle's boyish enthusiasm when he found out he might actually get to first base on their first date. Now just under four months later, they were totally committed to each other both physically and emotionally. And as an added bonus, Kate was finally able to admit to herself that Rick Castle was, and always had been, the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on.

"Excuse me, Dad, but I really just want to go and kiss him right now," Kate said with a sensuous determination that surprised her father.

"By all means, Katie!" He could still not believe the changes in his daughter over the last three months. And he knew it was all due to Rick Castle.

Rick saw her approaching and opened up his arms to bring her into a tight hug.

"Beckett! The boys have just managed to convince everyone that they should get a pass on mandatory shopping tomorrow to go deep-sea fishing. What do you think?" He had a relaxed, carefree gleam in his eye that made Kate want him even more.

Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his ear. "What I think, Richard Castle, is that we need to leave this party very soon. Because I have my own kind of fishing party in mind…" she started nibbling on his ear.

Castle pulled her back to look into her eyes. "My little vixen," he teased. "We need to spend a little more time playing host and hostess, OK? But I promise, I'm up for anything you want to do later tonight."

Castle chuckled at Kate's surrendering sigh as he placed his hands on her hips and turned her to face the crowd. He wrapped his legs loosely around her Capri clad thighs and looped his long arms around her waist, pulling her into him, dangling his half empty Sam Adams bottle in front of them. Kate leaned back contently on to his shoulder, feeling his chin stubble graze her cheek as he leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Are you happy, Kate?" he whispered.

"Yes, Castle, I'm happy. Are you?"

"Couldn't be better. Although I do want to slip away in a bit for a walk on the beach. Just the two of us." He paused and then added, "At sunset."

Kate was confused. "I thought we had to play host and hostess?"

"Priories, Beckett, priorities. Don't worry, we're coming back."

Kate knew not to argue with him. She also knew her adorable mystery writer was up to something. And more importantly, she realized it was useless trying to figure it out. When it came to his schemes, Castle was always two-steps ahead of her. Besides, before the weekend was over she planned on trumping everything he had done, even his little buying spree. She too, could play this game of showering the other with surprises.

Kate relaxed in Castle's loving embrace and enjoyed the scene unfolding in front of her. At the umbrella table, Alexis had just taken Ryan and Esposito to the cleaners at a round of _Texas Hold 'em._ Her Dad had pulled up a seat and was sure to be Alexis's next victim.

At the teak dining table, Martha, Lanie and Jenny were anxiously planning the next day. Kate heard them discussing lunch at a café Lanie had found on her earlier visit, and a long list of boutiques and shops were being added to the list of potential shopping destinations. Having already endured numerous antiquing trips with Castle, Kate seriously pondered to herself whether deep-sea fishing with Ryan and Esposito would be a better option for her tomorrow.

And she knew Rick was still silently fretting over the earlier news that Ashley would be joining them tomorrow .The constant ribbing by Ryan and Esposito about 'boy in Castle's crib' was not helping his paranoia.

After a few minutes of enjoying the banter of their family, Kate felt Rick stirring. "Come on," he grabbed her hand. "It's almost sunset. Time for our walk." He stopped at the front steps to pick up a windbreaker that had been left there.

"I got this out for you earlier," he said, holding it up for her to slip into. "It's going to be a bit breezy down there." Kate chuckled when she realized it was one of his promotional jackets, with his face from the book jacket on the front and "_Heat Wave_" spelled out in block letters across the back.

"Classy, Rick." She teased looking down at the oversized jacket.

"I think you look great with me on your chest. We should do it more often," he teased back, pulling up the collar around her neck.

Kate walked obediently beside him, their arms wrapped tightly around each other's waists as they made their way down the quiet street to the beach.

"My Mom loved this beach. She used to walk it all the time at sunrise," Kate mused as they began their stroll.

"Sunrise, sunset, its kind of a yin-yang thing," Castle said.

"Yin-yang, huh?" Kate smiled at him. "Like us?"

Rick grinned. "Yea like us, Kate. In ancient Chinese thinking, you represent yin, the feminine, submissive side and I'm yang, the masculine, _usually _dominant side. But they always complement each other in a perfect balance," he assured her.

"I hope there's some exceptions to those guidelines, Castle, 'cause I'm the one with the gun," Kate teased. She was always amazed at his knowledge of, truthfully, just about everything.

They walked a few minutes before Castle spoke again. "Sorry if I upset you with buying the houses. I just like to surprise you."

"It's alright, Castle, really. But sometimes you've got to let me do some things for you, you know? Your yin-yang concept involves both partners working in tandem."

"Fair enough. But I _do _have a few ideas that involve a yin-yang partnering in the clawfoot tub."

Kate sighed. "Always got a one-liner going, don't ya?"

They walked in silence for a few more minutes, until Castle stopped and gently turned them around, standing behind her and wrapping his arms tightly around her slim waist.

"Look Kate, can you see our houses, with the lighthouse in the background and the sun just beginning to set over everything? I wish I was an artist so I could paint this scene for you."

"What a sweet thing to say, Rick." This man was truly a romantic. Rick suddenly turned to gaze deeply into her eyes. _What's he up to, Mom?_

His voice was somber. "The thing is Kate, I brought you here for a reason. I talked alone with your Mom earlier and she agrees with me. So I have to do this. I just can't wait any longer." He paused, and looked at her as sincerely as she had ever remembered. "I'm afraid this might be our _final date_."

"What are you talking about, Castle?" Kate was amused, not frightened by his words. They had come too far for her ever to doubt him.

Rick dropped to one knee. Kate reflexively stepped back and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Kate, you mean the world to me. I love you more than I thought it was possible. I can't imagine my life without you in it. And I know I promised not to pressure you, but I have to do this. I _need_ to do this." Castle's voice cracked with emotion. Suddenly he pulled a velvet box from his pocket.

"Kate Beckett, I don't want us to just date anymore. I want the world to know that you're mine. Please Kate, make me the happiest man alive and say that you'll marry me? Someday?" He opened the box to reveal an absolutely stunning, exquisite diamond ring.

Kate stood there, her hand still covering her mouth, her eyes darting between Rick's eyes, overflowing with love, and the ring, which was absolutely the most gorgeous, unpretentious, utterly perfect engagement ring she had ever seen. Tears formed in her eyes.

Castle was frozen in place on his knee in front of her, the sea breeze rustling his hair and the sunset casting shadows on his face.

Suddenly Kate's face softened into a sweet, loving grin. "Yes, Rick, the answer is yes," she managed to whisper.

He awkwardly fumbled to place the ring on her finger before sweeping her into a deep kiss. They stood there for several minutes, embracing and kissing.

Kate finally pulled back so she could look in his eyes, and found herself truly at a loss for words. Finally she managed to say, rather decisively, "I love you sooo much."

They kissed again, and Kate knew that Rick was almost in a daze over her relatively serene reaction to his proposal. But Rick didn't realize was that Kate Beckett was calm because she knew his timing was right. In fact, she couldn't have planned it better herself.

Kate soon found herself looking over Castle's shoulder at her left hand to admire the ring now prominently displayed there. It was so perfect! Once again, Rick had done his homework.

"Castle, there is one contingency to this whole thing," Kate said playfully while moving her hand back and forth so the sunset reflected off the diamond.

"Yes, Kate, anything," Rick mumbled breathlessly, his face buried under the collar of her windbreaker as he muzzled her neck and ears with absolute reverence.

"Tomorrow morning, in the clawfoot tub?_ I _get to be yang…" Kate giggled suggestively into his ear before diving into another probing, sensual kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Final Date

Chapter 4

Lanie, Martha and Jenny sat outside at a small table of the coffee shop, enjoying a light breakfast while discussing their plans for the day. Earlier, Kevin, Javier and Jim Beckett had been deposited at the docks for their day of fishing, while Alexis and Ashley, who must have driven half the night in order to arrive at 8 AM, where already off exploring the charms of Cape May. As for Castle and Beckett, they had not been seen since disappearing into _Casa Johanna_ last night, shortly after sharing their exciting news.

"I don't suppose we'll see our newly engaged couple until dinner time," Lanie laughed. "Luckily I've been down here before so I'll be the tour guide!"

Martha took a sip of her coffee. "Well, Richard promised me that there were plenty of older, wealthy available men down here. So I want all of your eyes on the look out for potential candidates!"

Just as she said that a flustered Kate appeared around the corner. She had on shorts and a causal floral top and her hair was pulled into a ponytail but was still damp. Her eyes looked red and glistened with moisture.

"Thought I'd find you here." Kate tried unsuccessfully to sound nonchalant.

"Sweetie, what on earth is wrong?" Lanie reached over for her hand.

Kate looked up at the group, sighed, reached for Lanie's water glass and took a huge gulp.

"Kate?" Lanie asked. "How about I get you some coffee and you tell us what is going on?"

"No, I don't want any coffee," she said firmly while dapping her eyes.

"No coffee? This is serious," Martha tried joking.

"Guess I'm no good at hiding things." Kate took a deep breath. "Rick and I…we had a…disagreement."

"You argued? But you just got engaged!" Jenny blurted out. She was finding this Castle Beckett relationship to be the most complex, confusing partnership she had ever known.

Kate shook her head. "We don't fight, Jenny. We just disagree about things. We're both kind of stubborn, I guess."

"Nooooo! You're kidding, right?" Lanie said sarcastically. "Kate, please just tell us what you disagreed about with your _fiance_." She emphasized the last word.

Kate stared at the table. "About a prenup."

"Oh." Jenny said quietly.

Lanie squeezed Kate's hand. "I'm sure you two will work it out. Don't be upset with him."

"Yea, his lawyers are probably making him do it." Jenny said, trying her best to be supportive.

Kate looked at her with a confused stare. "What?"

Martha spoke next. "Kate? If I know my son, they have it backwards, don't they?

Kate almost jumped out of her chair. "Of course! I'm the one that wants a prenup! Castle's absolutely refusing to have one made. And he's so adamant!" She ran her fingers through her damp hair, the frustration evident on her face.

Lanie let out a deep sigh. "You two never cease to amaze me. So you're going to marry a millionaire, you want a prenuptial agreement to limit your right to his fortune and he doesn't? Is that how this goes?"

"Yea," Kate sighed. "I never want anyone to think this is about his wealth. I don't want his damn money! I just want us to be together. Why is that so hard for him to accept, Martha?"

The older woman sat quietly for minute before answering. "I told you after we had our little sex talk that I was done interfering with your relationship…however…"

Lanie's eyes widened. "What was Martha talking about? She would have to get details about _that_ conversation out of Beckett someday!" She told herself.

Martha continued, a firmness in her voice that was hard to ignore. "Kate, this is about you. About you giving Rick something back."

Kate had no idea what Martha was talking about, but she sat quietly, listening. She knew how wise this woman could be.

"My son is still not convinced that he deserves you, Kate. That you really want _him_." She waved her hands. "And I'm not talking about your trust issues or all of your defense mechanisms. He has no problem dealing with those things." She paused, took a deep breath and continued.

"The truth is Kate, you've shown a taste for men that are quite different from Richard, or hadn't you noticed? He certainly has. They tended to be more masculine, more…." Martha struggled for another word.

"Hunky?" Jenny offered questioningly.

"Hunky!" Martha said decisively. "My son is a lot of wonderful things, but hunky does not usually make the list."

Martha reached for Kate's hand and squeezed it. "Dear, he can handle that you pushed him away for three years. It's the men you _didn't _push away that scare him."

Kate opened her mouth to protest but stopped, fascinated by what she was hearing.

Martha went on "First there was that detective fellow, what was his name?"

"Deming" Lanie said coldly.

"Deming. You two used to kick box together. Can anyone see Richard Castle kickboxing? Need someone to engage in Jedi light saber duals with a pack of ornery ten year olds? He's your man. But kickboxing?

Kate couldn't help but let a tiny smile cross her lips.

"And then there was the doctor, the motorcycle boy…" Martha looked around again for help.

"Josh." Jenny offered.

Martha let out a deep sigh. "When I finally got Richard to admit he had feelings for you but you were still seeing Josh, do you know what he said to me?"

Kate shook her head, secretly dreading the words she was about to hear.

"He said that Richard Castle may look like he belongs on the cover of _GQ_, but Josh looks like a centerfold for _Men's Fitness. '_How can I compete with that, Mother?' He asked me. It broke my heart, hearing the utter defeat in his voice."

Kate swallowed hard. How could she not have seen any of this?

"And the way you carry on about his money? Do you realize utterly how unimportant it is to him? He doesn't even pay attention to his financial people when they talk to him, especially since he started spending some much time with you at the precinct. Actually, what he really needs is your help with managing his assets. For the last two years, out of sheer necessity, I've had Alexis overlooking his investments, the poor child.

Kate sat stone-faced, utterly overwhelmed by what Martha was saying. And she wasn't done yet.

"Kate, I think you'd give Richard a great gift if you dropped all of this nonsense about not wanting to be labeled a gold digger, and just accepted the whole package that is Richard Castle. It would mean that you truly want him, all of him, exactly the way he is, money included."

Maratha pulled her hand back. "Once again, I've said more than I should."

Kate sat quietly for a moment. "I believed just the opposite, Martha," she said quietly. "I thought be being so determined not to accept his wealth, that Rick would finally realize that it's _him_ that I want." She shook her head, wearily. "How could we both be so stupid about this?" She sat numbly, in disbelief that she and Rick had managed to cross signals with each other yet again.

Suddenly, Kate stood up. "Thank you, Martha. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go fix this." She began to walk away but instead quickly returned to stand next to their table, her green eyes flashing a steely, determined look.

Her voice was firm. "Let me make one thing crystal clear to you ladies: one look from Richard Castle's killer blue eyes turns me on sexually more than any man, including Deming or Josh, was _ever, ever_ able to, using any part of their anatomy!"

And with that, Kate turned, only to defiantly toss over her shoulder, "And God damn it, he is _hunky_!"

The three women sat in stunned silence, taken aback by the almost scary resolve in Kate's parting words. It was Jenny who finally spoke.

"Kevin wasn't exaggerating when he told me that this would be an interesting weekend," she said meekly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey," Kate said to the despondent looking Castle as he sat on the porch of _Casa Johanna._

"Hey," he replied weakly, looking up from the rocking chair.

Kate deliberately sat down in the seat next to him before speaking again. "Castle, we need to talk."

"It's taken care of, Kate." He said determinedly, trying not to make eye contact with her for fear of seeing the anger that had been there earlier. "I talked to my lawyer, Kyle, and he will do his best to get me something by this afternoon. He's in the Hamptons with his family, but he'll send a draft prenup and then you can add whatever you want into it. I won't even allow you to have a key to the loft if that's how you want this to work." He added wryly.

"I've changed my mind." Kate said with her own style of determination.

A look of sheer panic washed across Castle's face, and his eyes flashed instinctively to Kate ring finer. "What?" He managed to utter.

Kate actually smiled. "Not about the ring, Castle. Don't be ridiculous. You're never getting this back!" She paused to briefly admire her engagement ring before looking up to see relief and then confusion on his face. "I changed my mind about the prenup." She explained calmly.

"I don't understand. You were so _adamant _this morning." He said quietly.

"Yea, well a wise woman set me straight."

"You talked to your Mom about this?" He asked.

"No, I talked with _your_ Mom."

Castle rolled his eyes. "Funny. And I know the joke, you're here all week."

She reached out and took his hand. "I'm serious. Martha explained some things to me about you. Not for the first time, I might add."

Kate sighed and lowered her voice. "Castle, you should have told me."

"I'm not following…" He said with bewilderment.

Kate looked at him with a determined stare. "About how you feel you can't compete with my ex-boyfriends? How Josh belongs in _Men's Fitness_?"

Castle immediately stood up and walked to the railing, leaning on it with his hands while trying not to let Kate see the look of embarrassment on his face. "Oh, I…umm, I was just having a bad day when I said that, writer's block frustration."

Kate couldn't believe his timid reaction. She had no idea he had felt so insecure about the past men in her life. She walked over the railing and stood beside him, looping her arm through his and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Rick, there's nothing to be jealous about." She said reassuringly, but felt his body stiffen. There were apparently more layers to the Castle onion than she had suspected.

He stared ahead for a moment and then uttered in a hushed voice, "Kate, it's obvious what you _like, _and its not necessarily the metro sexual type_," _he added self-deprecatingly.

"Castle, that's not true."

"No, it's OK. I've been thinking about it. I'm going to hire a personal trainer." He said proudly, almost puffing out his chest.

It was Kate's turn to roll her eyes in exasperation. "Castle, you don't need a personal trainer."

"It wouldn't hurt me to buff up a bit. For you." He added sheepishly.

Kate sighed. How could she get through to him? "Know what I like, Rick?" She slipped her hand through his. "I like how all of that typing buffs up these fingers. The things you do to me using only your hands." She added coyly.

"Really?" Kate watched the corners of his mouth turn up slightly.

"Yea… and these lips?" She reached her hand up and lovingly brushed her finger lightly across his lips. "Rick, you drive me wild with them, and you know it. Add in your expert tongue and I'm a goner."

Kate watched happily as a full grin appeared on his face. "And this?" She turned his body to face hers and wrapped him in a tight embrace. "I love the feel of you holding me."

Rick let out a deep sigh. "I just want to be everything to you, Kate. I want to please you, the way they did."

"Castle? Do you know how jealous Tom and Josh were of _you_? Tom disliked you, but Josh absolutely despised you."

He looked down at her in disbelief. "Really? I tired to be civil to him."

"It wasn't' you. It was because of _me_. How I talked constantly about you. How I spent so much time with you. How I relied on you for everything. Poor guys didn't stand a chance and they both knew it."

Castle pulled her close to him and let out a deep sigh. They stood wrapped in each other's arms, deep in thought.

Kate rested her head on his shoulder and continued in a hushed tone. "You terrified me, Rick. The way you could see through my defenses. I tried so hard to push you away. And yet you always seemed to be there whenever I needed you." He squeezed her tighter.

"Always," he whispered into her hair.

"I realize now that I chose to date them _because_ they were different from you. I was trying to convince myself that I didn't need you. That I didn't want you in my bed so badly it hurt sometimes."

"I didn't know that, Kate. I thought… I thought you didn't _want_ me in that way."

She stepped back and looked into his eyes, sheer determination etched on her face. "I'm sorry I put us through all of that, but it's over. I want you. I want us."

Rick smiled and reached up to stroke her cheek. "And the prenup?"

Kate reached up to stroke his face. "Remember I told you I wanted someone I could just dive into life with? It's you. And that means all of you. We're putting everything we own together, Rick. My stuff. All of your stuff. And we'll manage it as a family. Together. I know you hate overseeing business things and I'll help with that, too."

Kate put her finger on his chest, tapping lightly for emphasis. "_And that_, Richard Castle, is what I want. Final offer."

"Wow." He stared at her. "I would say that you have a deal, detective."

They leaned in for a deep, loving kiss. Kate found herself giggling contently through the kiss, and leaned back to just stare into his eyes. She began pulling gently on his top shirt button while nibbling on his neck.

"Shall we go inside to the tub and finish what was so rudely interrupted this morning?" Castle asked suggestively.

She looked up again into his eyes, sighing contently. "Yea. But one more thing. You are the frickin' hottest man I have ever been with. Don't ever, ever believe otherwise. Got that?"

"Yes ma'am. Might I add that you're not bad lookin' yourself, Beckett?"

Rick kissed her again, this time with more passion. They started moving leisurely towards the front door, arm in arm, when Kate turned to him, a quizzical expression on her face.

"Rick, how come being open sexually came so easily for us, but being honest about the emotional stuff is such a struggle?"

He sighed. "I think we hadn't admitted some of these deeper issues to ourselves. That makes it hard to tell the other person, you know?"

Kate shook her head in agreement. "Let's work on that, OK? I don't want any more confusion. And I really don't want to have to have Martha be the one to have to figure _us _out."

"Yea, about that. Can we go back over the part about my Mom actually _helping?"_ He asked incredulously.

Kate smirked. "What's her middle name, by the way?"

"Who?"

"Duh. Your Mom."

"It's Grace. Why?"

Kate smiled enthusiastically. "That's perfect! I think Hanna Grace makes a beautiful girl's name, don't you? It would honor both of her grandmothers."

"Wow, again." Castle got a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Kate, Are you sure it was my Mom you talked with? I mean there are a lot of seniors down here this weekend, quite a few with red hair." He teased.

Kate laughed. "She was wonderful. I know now where you get some of your charm. And you probably should thank her for some of the incredible sex we've had this summer, while you're at it."

"I don't even want to know what that means." Castle replied while shivering in mock horror.

They stood on the porch, laughing contently. Rick pulled her in close so that their foreheads were touching and they remained there, each enjoying the view.

Castle suddenly spoke, his voice sounding serious. "Kate, I think we need to call Jordan Shaw."

"Why?" Kate looked confused.

He broke out into that wonderful, sexy, Castle grin. "Well, _Agent Scully_, if it was really my Mother who was full of this sage wisdom and advice, we may finally have the evidence needed to support my alien abduction theory!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_This is the final chapter and the end to this series. Thank you all for the wonderful feedback. It really is appreciated. My writing style is very simple, and I continue to be amazed at some of the extraordinary writing that is available on this site (I'm currently enthralled by **Therapy**, **Dash Away** and **The Plan**, just to name a few). My stories pale in comparison, but I enjoyed writing them!_

Kate Beckett silently padded around her childhood room. It was 6 AM on Sunday and still dark out, but it was less than thirty minutes until sunrise. She had had just finished brushing her teeth and had slipped into black stretch yoga pants, a light, V-neck white tee shirt, he favorite Castle windbreaker and a pair of flip flops.

Now came the challenge: waking Castle. An over served, oversexed, cranky Castle. She took a deep breath and grabbed his shoulder, gently shaking him. "Rick, it's almost sunrise. Wake up, please?"

He babbled something incoherent.

She shook him harder. "Castle?"

"Beckett?" He was chuckling and mumbling at the same time into the pillow. "Sooo good las' night. Loved it. _Smokin'hot_…" She could see the grin on his face. "Despite the damn tequila, 'member all of it." His voice was barely audible.

She tugged at his arm, pulling him upright in bed. "I'm glad you liked it, Rick. But you promised to go with me to watch the sunrise. Come on, please? I'll even dress you."

She sighed and gently tousled his hair as he slowly sat up, looking absolutely adorable perched naked on the edge of their bed. She had managed to mess his hair up even further, but the normally immaculately groomed Castle was too tired to care.

She grabbed one of the dark blue 'Ugly Mug' tee shirts from the chair. Late last night Castle had visited the historic Cape May bar for an impromptu bachelor party with Ryan and Esposito.

Before leaving the Ugly Mug, Castle had apparently bought every shirt in the bar, and the boys had handed them out on their walk home. The way it was explained to Kate, Ryan gave anyone who wished Castle good luck on his upcoming nuptials a free tee shirt. Esposito gave anyone who told him a horror story about marriage _two_ free tee shirts.

They still managed to bring a dozen or more tee shirts home. "Short walk," a pleasantly lit Esposito had explained as he had deposited the drunken Castle and a wad of shirts into Kate's bed at 2:00 AM.

"Raise your arms," Kate said gently while slipping the tee shirt over the head of her still half asleep fiance.

"Castle, is this what it will be like for me dressing our kids every morning?" Kate teased him as she pulled the oversized shirt down his arms and around his torso.

"Only if you let them go out at night with Ryan and Esposito," he said through a yawn.

She next grabbed a pair of his nylon Nike basketball shorts and placed them over his feet. "You're going to have to stand up for this part," she said firmly while leaning down in front of him.

"I'm going commando?" Castle asked suggestively, reaching behind her and slipping his hands inside her stretch pants.

"Looks like I'm not the only one," he taunted saucily, caressing her bare ass.

"Castle! If I miss this sunrise, you'll need more than your boxers to protect you from my wrath, comprendo?" Leave it to him to discover so quickly that she hadn't bothered to slip on panties this morning.

"Yes detective," he stammered obediently, quickly removing his offending hands. "God, my head hurts. Those boys are evil, Kate, just plain evil." He rubbed his forehead.

"Ryan and Esposito had promised me they would go easy on you," She said in mock concern while patting his hips, his shorts now secure around his waist.

"Kate, I only had three shots and a few beers. I'm just out of practice with that kind of partying." He began to feel halfway coherent as he talked.

She laughed. "The wild, fun-loving playboy is getting old, perhaps?"

"More likely that someone has been keeping me occupied with other types of entertainment," he answered suggestively, this time his hands attempting to make their way under her jacket and shirt.

Kate slapped at him playfully. "Castle, behave! There will be time for that later. I want to go to the beach this morning, and you promised. Can you make it?"

"A little coffee and I'll be fine. But what's so special about today? We've seen several sunrises this summer." He slipped on his Crocks, forcing his body into a long stretch that helped wake him even further.

Kate sighed. "I just want to be down there this morning, and I want you with me."

Castle looked at her curiously. Despite the remnants of tequila running through his veins, he knew something was up with Beckett. He also knew that all he could do was go along for the ride.

"Lead the way," he yawned again.

"Don't worry, Castle, I have coffee in the microwave ready to heat up. You go and pee and brush your teeth and meet me downstairs. And if you try and go back to bed and I miss the sunrise, there'll be no sex for the rest of the weekend. I mean it, Rick!"

Thankfully for Castle's sake, they arrived at the beach while it was still dark. There were no other brave souls out yet except for a few surf fishermen beginning to get set up, hundreds of yards down the beach. The waves of the receding high tide were crashing and the wind was blowing briskly as a tiny sliver of the orange sun began to peek over the horizon.

The suddenly sober Rick wrapped his arms around Kate from behind, attempting to warm them both as they stood amazed at the beautiful sunrise they were witnessing.

"Worth getting up for?" Kate asked quietly.

"Yea, most definitely. Thanks for making me. I see again why your Mom loved sunrises down here." Rick planted a series of soft kisses on the top of her head.

"Mmm," Kate purred contently, relishing the feel of being wrapped securely in his arms. "I knew I needed to you bring you down for a sunrise ever since you suggested we come for Labor Day."

_Just tell him Beckett,_ she chastised herself.

"Really? Some special reason?" Rick asked while nibbling her ear.

"Yea. Very special. Unfortunately you stole some of my thunder." Kate teased

"What do you mean?" Castle was puzzled.

"Rick, I had planned on bringing you down here to ask you to marry me." She said quietly. "I was going to tell you I wanted to have a small wedding next month. Just like we ended up planning Friday night." She leaned back into his chest.

"Kate…" Rick was stunned.

"I wanted to propose to you at sunrise, and you ended up proposing to me at sunset..." Kate said wistfully, turning to gaze deeply into his eyes.

"I don't know what to say." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Yin-yang at work, maybe?" Kate giggled into his lips. "It's OK, Castle, because mine was a _twofer_, anyway."

"A twofer?" Castle asked in bewilderment.

"Yea, two for one."

I know what it means, Beckett. Explain to me what _you_ mean." He stepped back so he could see her face clearly, a look of devilish amusement present in her eyes.

"Well, number _one_ I wanted to get married…" she paused, running the tips of her fingers across his chest, delighted at how she was clearly beginning to frustrate him.

"And two?" Castle was clearly impatient.

"Two is the reason I wanted to get married right away. 'No fuss, just us'." She was actually giddy.

"Kate, I'm not sure which one of us was drinking tequila last night, but I'm having trouble following you. Are you going to explain to me why you all of a sudden wanted to get married next month?"

She took a deep breath. "Rick, I'm pregnant."

_There, she finally said it._

"What?" Castle felt his head spinning.

She looked up at him and nodded her head, her green eyes wide.

"Really? Kate? Kate! Honest?" Castle was absolutely astounded.

She nodded her head again, smiling at him.

"YES!" Rick yelled, pumping his fist in the air. He suddenly swooped in and picked Kate up in his arms. He swung her around the beach in a dance of pure elation.

"Castle! Put me down!" Kate squealed playfully.

He set her down on the sand delicately. "Oh my gosh! I didn't hurt you, did I? Or make you nauseous? Have you been nauseous yet? Because that will happen...wait, how far along are we?" He was babbling excitedly.

"Just four weeks. But slow down, Rick! We need to talk." Kate took his hands and squeezed them, her voice registering concern. "Are you sure you're not mad at me about this?"

"How could I be mad? It's the best news I've heard in, I don't know, say 24 hours? When you said 'yes' to my proposal!" Castle was now the one absolutely giddy.

"But we didn't talk about doing this so soon." Kate grew serious. "It just kind of happened. I'd been careful like we agreed, and then last month I started worrying that I might have a problem getting pregnant, since I'd never actually tried before."

Kate brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it gently. "If I was going to have difficulty conceiving, I wanted us to know about it up front. I just didn't really plan for the opposite to happen."

Rick was grinning from ear to ear. "I guess I'm nothing if not virile, detective. But I could never be mad at you! Especially about something this wonderful. I'm the one that wanted a dozen, remember?"

Kate was now grinning from ear to ear. "I wanted to surprise you. But, Castle, I really thought it would take at least a few more months!"

They slowly moved in for a deep, gentle kiss.

Castle suddenly dropped to his knees and lifted up her thin shirt, exposing her flat belly to him. He leaned in and gently started planting kisses as Kate ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hello there, Hanna Grace Castle. This is your Daddy talking. Or is that Mr. Conner in there?" Rick asked lovingly, stroking her abdomen.

"Conner?" Kate was now the one confused.

Rick stood and looked at Kate, his eyes gleaming. "Oh yea, I was thinking about that for a boy's name. Conner was your Mom's maiden name, right? No reason he can't be named after his grandmother, too." He said matter-of-factly.

"Conner Castle?" Kate repeated it slowly, turning the idea over in her mind. "Conner... Conner what?"

Kate and Rick stared intently at each other for a few seconds before their eyes widened in acknowledgement of an idea. Suddenly they both shouted simultaneously, "James!"

Kate grinned at him. "Conner James Castle, in honor of both my Mom and Dad. Its absolutely perfect, Rick!"

They stood for a few more minutes, kissing and cuddling as the waves crashed at their feet.

Rick reached up and stroked her face. "Thanks for the surprise, Beckett. Kind of makes a couple of beach houses look insignificant, you know?"

"Nothing you do for me is insignificant. But I do I think win the blue ribbon at the fair for this year! I know how much you wanted this."

"It's wonderful, fantastic, the absolute best gift I have ever been given! Besides Alexis, of course."

They embraced again and turned to look out again at the glorious scene that nature was unfolding in front of them.

Castle sighed. "Incredible. No wonder she loved it down here at this time of the day."

Kate's voice was full of emotion. "Thanks for coming, Castle. Something just told me we needed to be on this beach. That I should share my news with you here."

Castle wrapped his arms around her tighter as they stared quietly at the brilliant, burnt orange sun, now resting just above the surf line.

A large gust of wind suddenly roared along the deserted beach.

"Kate, did you just hear something?" Castle asked, a puzzled look on his face.

Kate slowly nodded, covering her mouth with her hand in disbelief, her diamond engagement ring sparkling in the sunrise.

"I swear I just heard a voice, but it's hard to be sure with the breaking surf." He looked up and down the empty beach, but could see no sign of another human being within three hundred yards of them.

"It...it was her, Rick." Kate's voice trembled with emotion.

"Are you sure? Maybe it's just the wind playing tricks on us."

"It wasn't the wind, Castle." Kate said resolutely.

"Really? You're positive?" He grabbed her hand, sensing how emotional she was becoming.

Kate nodded her head again and bit at her lower lip. "I _heard_ her."

Rick pulled her in to face him, holding both her hands tightly as their arms fell between them. They stood quietly, trying to absorb what just happened.

Kate took their hands and gently placed them under her shirt. Castle reverently guided his hands on top of her's and began tracing graceful circles on her the delicate, soft skin of her abdomen.

After a minute, Rick spoke softly while continuing to stare at their hands working in unison, "I heard her, too."

They stood quietly, both lost in their own private joy.

"Kate," Rick's voice was clearly in awe, "did your Mom really say what I think she said?" He gently continued to guide their joint massage, his entire body radiating pure happiness.

She solemnly nodded her head again while looking thoughtfully at her abdomen, a hesitant, nervous smile slowly spreading across her beautiful face.

Kate Beckett finally gazed up to meet Rick Castle's killer blue eyes, took a deep breath and whispered decisively, "Twins."

_Thanks for reading this series!_


End file.
